


Woe of the MiniDaveSprites

by Pupnutie



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupnutie/pseuds/Pupnutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a nest full of eggs and hatches them. Dave is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off of a picture on DA (http://chrysolith.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d3c19eh) and is dedicated to the artist for the idea!

John walked almost aimlessly around LOWAS, not really up for doing much at the moment. With the scratch and all happening soon, along with Rose trying to find a way for them to survive it, he thought that looking around his land one last time was called for. Currently, he was walking close to the gate that would lead him to Dave’s land. He entertained the thought of visiting his best bro, but decided against it since Dave was more than likely busy with all that time stuff. Best not to distract him.

Something slightly glow-y caught his eye. Turning to walk over to the glowing thing, the heir examined what he had found. It was a nest, filled with a rather large number of cream colored eggs that had bright red speckles and were very warm to the touch. John looked around for whatever had laid the eggs, but it looked as though the poor things were abandoned. John bit his lower lip as he stared sadly at the eggs. Not even hatched and already they were going to die. He took off his jacket and wrapped the eggs in it, hoping that the little things would hatch sooner. He even laid down near them for added warmth. After some time, he heard the distinct sound of eggshells breaking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

EB: hahaha!  
EB: ah!  
EB: hehehe!  
TG: what the fucks wrong with your egbert?  
TG: there I used punctuation what gives man  
EB: ahahahahahahaha!  
EB: no….no more  
EB: OH GOG STOP  
TG: dude are you in trouble  
TG: where are you  
EB: please….please stop…i…i can’t  
TG: cant what man what the hells goin on  
EB: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –

Dave stared at the short message he received from his best bro. Obviously, John had gotten in to some trouble. Big trouble from the sound of it. Dave knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything while knowing his best bro was in trouble. After letting Rose know what he was going to do and some time shenanigans later, Dave arrived on LOWAS. He then heard a loud scream. Equipping the caledscratch, the knight ran towards the source of the sound. What met his eyes was not what he expected.

There was John, covered from head to toe in what appeared to be miniature versions of his old sprite. What he had thought was a scream of agony and fear turned out to be a scream of laughter. Apparently John was having a hell of a time playing with those little assholes. Putting caledscratch away, Dave walked over to where the aderpable heir was. He kept his eyes on the feathery assholes that John was now gathering up in his arms.

“Hi Dave!” John grinned at the other boy. “Look what I found!”

“What exactly are you doing Egbert?” Dave stressed as he assessed the picture. John had about six or seven in his arms, as some had either fallen or climbed/flew out. One was trying to climb back in with his fellow feathery assholes while others had taken to exploring John’s body, mainly his shoulders and legs. One suddenly popped out of his hair, making John laugh as he tried to pluck the little guy out of his hair while trying to continue holding the other sprites.

“I found this nest full of eggs and then they hatched into these cute little guys,” explained John as he gave up and left the mini-Dave in his hair. “Aren’t they cute?”

Dave wanted to point out that those ‘cute’ assholes were miniature sprite versions of him, but instead opted for telling the heir to not even think about cooing and crap at them. He would never admit it aloud, but he was a bit jealous of the little things getting all of John’s attention. Even more-so at the fact John was also showering them with affection. He glared at the minidavesprites and plucked two of them off of the laughing heir.

Almost immediately, the two he grabbed became hostile. They twisted, turned, and chirped loudly at John who looked over at them. One bit that hand that held it captive and flew back to John, hiding in the boy’s hair. Dave swore and shook his hand to get the sting of the bite off, tightening his hold on the other one as he did so.

“Be careful with them, Dave. They’re just babies and don’t know you. They might think you’re going to hurt them,” John sounded like a total mother hen. It was almost enough to make Dave want to bang his head repeatedly against a rock or something. Almost. Instead, he turned to glare at the little feathery asshole trying to escape his grip. Said feathery asshole ceased his struggles to glare back at the human boy picking on him. Dave frowned at the sprite and the sprite returned the motion. The knight then changed to holding the sprite by the scruff in order to establish dominance. The little bastard only glared and frowned more, flapping its wings rapidly in order to shake out of Dave’s grip. When its struggles proved futile, the sprite chose a different course of action.

“MAMA!” The sprite cried as it held its little arms out towards John, flapping its wings in distress and shocking its captor. This immediately got John’s attention and again made Dave want to bang his head against a hard surface repeatedly. John glared, actually glared, at his bro before stomping over to where the two were (the other minidavesprites had all gone up to cling his shoulders and arms), his face resembling that of a mother lion who’s just had their cubs messed with, and held out a single hand.

“Give him back, Strider,” The harsh tone and intense glare actually made Dave, the Dave Strider, weary of his best bro. None the less, he released the little brat and watched as it flew to its ‘mother’ and cuddled up to him. John then changed faces to coo and comfort the damned sprite. Dave contemplated banging his head against the rocks around the area, but decided against a major headache.

“You obviously don’t need any help, so I’m going back to doing that scratch bull,” the knight moved slowly, eyeing the buck-toothed boy for his reaction.

“Alright Dave. See ya,” John said absent mindedly as he continued to comfort the sprite Dave has previously manhandled.

“Might never see each other again you know. This may just be our last meeting ever,” Dave tried again. Anything to get John to stop with the little assholes and look at him.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. Jade and Rose are looking into alternatives. We’ll see one another again,” was John cradling the sprite? Oh GOG he was.

“There’s a chance they’ll fail. You have anything to say to me in case it does?” The knight was getting a little desperate now. “Anything at all?”

“Nope. Bye Dave,” John continued to cradle the sprites, plural since others had wanted in on the cradle action and jumping into his arms, without looking up.

“John I’ve had a huge homocrush on you since forever,” Dave stated bluntly and seriously. If this didn’t get his attention he was more than likely going to scream.

“That’s nice,” again with the absent minded reply. Dave just gave up and went back to LOHAC a little more than ticked off. Those poor imps never felt so much fear in their whole lives. The only thought that made him feel better was that if they survived the scratch, John would need a shoulder to cry on at the loss of his ‘babies.’ Dave would make damn sure he was there to be that shoulder.


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus connected to the last chapter.

Dave grinned to himself as he started up his computer. He had to give credit where it was due, Rose had done it. She had really done it. Not only had they reset the game, but they had survived it as well. There were some changes, such as him now being John’s server player, but overall it was pretty much the same. Speaking of the heir, he should really check on him. The poor guy must be bawling his eyes out about now. Best to pester him.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

TG: hey man  
TG: you doin ok  
TG: hey  
TG: what the hell are you doin  
TG: hey  
TG: john egbert  
TG: i am talking to you  
TG: this is a prevelege  
TG: hey  
TG: the fuck you doin

Dave glared at the screen when John didn’t answer him. Deciding to just to pull up the server window and see what was going on, Dave felt his glasses fall off his nose when he saw just why John wasn’t replying to him.

There were no tears on John’s side. Nor were there any other signs of depression as one would expect from someone who had just lost their infants. There was, however, a very cheery heir doting over a laundry basket that was now a makeshift nest for fifteen plus minidavesprites. Said sprites were loving the attention they were receiving. Some were sleeping, all tucked in and crap, but others were wide awake and would chirp to get John’s attention when the boy would move away from them.

Grabbing his Dad’s PDA, John quickly typed a reply to his bro.

EB: sorry dave.  
EB: but i had to make sure that the babies were alright.  
EB: they got pretty scared during the scratch!  
EB: they’re fine now, though.  
EB: luckily i had them in my sylladex   
EB: i just couldn’t leave them after all!  
EB: aren’t they just precious dave?  
EB: dave?  
EB: you cool there bro?

Dave didn’t answer. Or rather, he couldn’t. He was too busy to banging his head repeatedly against his wall to answer. Bro, newly revived and all that crap, came in to see what the fuck was going on. Seeing John doting over miniaturized sprite versions of his little brother, knowing his little brother’s crush on the blue texted boy, and reading the pesterlog between the two, Bro smirked and strode over to his little bro.

“Think of it this way man, those feathery little assholes are goin to need a father,” Dave paused a mere moment in his head banging to glare at his bro, father, whoever he was.

“Oh shut the fuck up man.”


End file.
